suicide
by twiggyy is dashit
Summary: sakura tells sasuke her feelings but he thinks he is falling for ino and now sakura wants to end her life and try's to comite suicide but to no avail what will happen to sakura
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

it was a dark day a day she never wanted to rememberin her entire life it was on that same day that she lost her sanity it was the same day her heart was broken it was the same day she had lost to ino-pig it was the same day she lost her love her hope it was the same day her world came crashing down and all because of what he said those words they prieced her heart like a kunai had been pushed into her heart by no-one else but the man she used to love by none other than sasuke uchiha the man she always protected the man she had loved and all of that happened on her 17 birthday and all because of those hurtful sad words.

_flashback_

_everyone was at the cherry-blossom park celebrating sakura's birthday she was now a 17 year old jounin yes sakura became a jounin because of how presistint she was and _

_bacause of her great chakra control and training with tsunade really helped her alot sure it took her six more months then anyone esle but who was counting everyone had a couple exept Ino,Sakura,Sasuke,Shikamaru,and Gaara but they were having a good time everyone was enjoying each others company suddenly sakura took sasuke by the hand and lead him behing the cherry bloosom tree._

_''sasuke i need to tell you something'' said sakura nevorlously_

_''yeah what is it'' said sasuke concerned over the years sakura has grown on him and he was always concerned and nice to the cherry-bloosom girl._

_''well something personal'' said sakura_

_''im waiting'' said sasuke getting a little impatient._

_''iloveyousasukewithmyentireheartiwoulddoanythingforyoubecauseyouareamazingiloveyousomuch''said sakura way to fast for sasuke to understand_

_''what the hell did you just say sakura'' said sasuke _

_'' i love you sasuke with all my entire heart i would do anything for you beacuse you are amazing i love you so much'' said sakura in one breath ._

_''sakura im flatered for real you're buetiful presistint and a real winner also a model girlfriend but'' oh-oh that was the but that was going to be good or bad._

_''but i think im falling for ino'' said sasuke with that he left and a stunned shocked and sad sakura behind._

_end-flashback._

sakura was right now in the spot where team seven trains she was out of her little falshback when she saw two dots approch one was orange she knew really well that was naruto and she knew the black dot was sasuke.Sasuke and ino were now dating its been 2 months today her outfit was different she had on a red tank-top and a short skirt with short shorts under them black knee high boots and black sk8ter gloves the reason sakura was wearing the gloves was so she could hide the cuts she had on her wrist

just then thier sensai came with the infamous 'poof' he looked around and found sakura with gloves on and wondered why her new look and gloves then he thoght of what mission they had to do and he knew very well she could'nt wash clothes with gloves on.

''sakura''

''yes sensai''

''take you're gloves off''

''what why ?'' said sakura her face turning pale in an instint.

''beacuse you can't wash clothes with gloves on''

''b-but''

''no but's sakura you want you're team to fall a D-rank mission''

''no i'll take them off'' sahe took off her gloves to reveal ugly cuts on top of her vein's and wrist and also a slight brusie

'' SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED'' yelled naruto

''what happened did someone hurt you'' said sasuke almost fuming sakura had to think fast or else they would know she was trying to cumite suicide just then a lightbulb

appeared in her head.

''no i dropped a glass cup on the floor a while i was picking up the pieces and the floor was slippery so i slid and some glass cut me i guess that's what happen's when your a klutz'' she said laughing nevorlously.

''okay''

''hn''

'' i don't believe you''

''please sensai why would i lie about something so stupid lets just do our mission k''

''fine''

and with that they left but no one bought her excuse.

**harti ,**

**ya i know im crazy making a new story but the idea was so good and i was inspired i will also update my old story don't worry**

**but please poeple review bye ,.**


	2. my blood

**disclaimer:ok for people that just want me to write this to rub it in my face i don't own naruto hahahahah the funny thing u don't own him either so there take that (does indian war cry) .**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

team 7 was now on some old ladies lawn washing her saggy underwear naruto just had to be funny and say '' damn this underwear could fit 15 poeple'' which earned him a punch form the lady a whack from sakura a ''dobe'' from sasuke and a large rock thrown to him by their sensai. but than things got back to normal but as sakura was washing clothes the cut on her vein opened up and drops of blood strated to pour out of her wrist.

''SAKURA YOU'RE BLEEDING'' yelled naruto

''i know that im not retraded like some poeple i know'' said sakura

''BUT LIKE HELLO IT'S BLEEDING HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLAM YOU'RE DAMN WRIST IS BLEEDING'' yelled naruto

with that said naruto attarcted the attenition of kakashi and sasuke sakura slapped her forehead they were sure as hell making 'trying to comite suicide' really hard sasuke took her wrist and on instink sakura pulled it away sasuke was stunned and so was everyone else .

''look i don't need you to cheak my wound'' hissed/said sakura

''b-but sakura you're bleeding'' said sasuke trying to recover from shock

''HA as if _you_ care when did you care about me sasuke please you'r not fooling anyone so just stop i am a specialist in medical jutsu's i can take care of myslef im not weak so stop thinking im the same 12 year old cry-baby lovesick sakura k'' snapped sakura she did'nt know it but her words pierced sasuke so bad.

''what are you saying i always cared about you'' sasuke said softly

'' SHUT UP ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONG I DON'T WANT TO TALK I WANT TO---forget about it im just feeling bad sensai can i please go home '' said sakura with tears strating to well up in her eyes.

''but sakura'' said naruto quietly.

''LOOK NARUTO JUST SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING THREW YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM BECOMING YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I ----'' sakura did'nt even get to finish her sentence before her eyes went Ying-Yang style and her hair truned black everyone was shocked and stunned.

''sakura'' sasuke maneged to whisper.

''she's out she got out my inner slef she's lose all because of me she will kill you all sensai do a kia (means cancel) on me''.

''right'' kakashi did the cancel jutsu on her and the real sakura feel on strong arms cought by sasuke .

it was 20 minutes but sakura still had not stirred

everyone was woried naruto had tear stains,kakashi was not reading his perverted book,and sasuke was fuming just then ino walked in all pissed

''hello sasuke our date'' said ino fuming

''INO KINDA BUSY HERE'' yelled sasuke

''you mean with fore-head girl are you stupid look at me at what you have you want fore-head girl and not me'' said ino flipping her hair and fluttering her eyes like an idiot.

'' i heard that ino-pig'' said sakura walking in the room.

''SAKURA YOUR OKAY THANK KAMI '' yelled naruto

''i heard you to im not deaf'' said sakura

''sakura you're alright '' said sasuke going up and hugging her.

''yeah yeah fore-head girl is okay lets go sasuke'' said ino

''fine bye guys'' said sasuke

''come on sasu-kun'' said ino

**what she is calling him sasu-kun i called him sasu-kun**

_shut up im making a face_

''bye sasuke bye ino-pig'' said sakura

''sakura the nurse said those cuts on you're wrist were not accident someone cut you or you cut yourself '' said kakashi

sakura got pale really pale she had to explain and she did'nt know how

**harti here **

**look my second chapter so far i got one review but i want to complete this story so bad **

**that it hurts thank you and review.**


	3. PLEASE READ THANK U

**HELLO IM SO SORRY I CAN NOT UPDATE I AM IN BIG TRUOBLE WITH MY PARENTS **

**AND THEY ARE NOT LETTING ME USE THE COMPUTER JUST BECUASE I GOT A LOW GRADE IN SOCIAL STUDIES **

**THAT I CAN MAKE UP WITH EXTRA CREDIT BUT THEY ARE STILL VERY PISSED AT ME IM SORRY I WON'T BE UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES BUT I DIECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY WHO DO I LOVE BECAUSE OF A NICE REVIEW SOMEONE GAVE ME TAKE CARE SORRY AND BYE**


	4. the darkness

''what nurse are you talking about'' asked sakura

''i believe her name was yuki'' said kakashi

''ooohh her she's a specialist in phycology she can't tell the diffrence bewteen a cut or a scar '' lied sakura the truth is yuki is very good a ditermining bodily injuries

'' i knew sakura would'nt try to do something like that'' said naruto

''hn'' said sasuke and walked away with ino-pig once sakura saw them link arms her heart skipped a beat and her expression became dull and lifless only kakashi noticed this but did'nt say anything he was about too but sakura said something

''im leaving im good now'' and with that she was out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

sakura was at her house right now the first thing she did was put slow soothing music on then she took out her smokes and lighter than the sake from one of her cabinets

than a razor and finally she took out her ino vodoo doll that was she does everyday .

first sakura added 5 more needles to the ino vodoo doll

next,she smoked 3 cancer sticks

then,drank the entire bootle of sake

finally,drilled the razor to her skin so hard it almost cut her vein but the doorbell rang so she could'nt finish trying to kill herself

''COMING WAIT''

she warped her wrist in a bandage really fast and tried to walk down the stairs without falling (ya know she drank the entire sake bootle)when she opened the door it was none other than ino she lead her self in sat on the couch and strated to say shit

'' hello fore-head girl i think you want to why sasuke chose me and not you it's because your a flat-chested bitch an im superior sasuke is mine got that'' Said ino with a smug look on her face.

sakura was getting teary-eyed

''GET OUT''

With that she grabed ino's arm and pushed her out.

sakura than stayed there thinking but stood up and started walking to her bedroom but the doorbell rang so she went to go open it hoping she would get a chance to atleast slap ino when she opened it sasuke was standing there anger shown on his face sakura froced herself to smile

''sasuke is something wrong'' asked sakura

''Ino told me what you did to her'' said sasuke

''what did i do'' asked sakura

''you pushed and shoved her i don't want you to put a hand on ino'' hissed sasuke

''what i-'' sakura was about to say something but was cut off by sasuke.

''SHUT UP'' shouted sasuke

''BUT SHE CAME IN HERE SAYING HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME'' yelled sakura

''SHUT UP YOUR JUST JELOUS SAKURA''

''SHUT UP SASUKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IM GOING THROUGH I THOUGHT YOU CARED BUT YOU NEVER DID NOT ABOUT ME OR MY FEELINGS YOU ARE A BASTRAD GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK DIPSHIT''said sakura crying

sasuke was taken aback his eyes soften he put a hand on her shoulder but she backed away.

''go go away before i stab you'' said sakura taking a kunai out sasuke was taken aback yet again this time he just said

''hurt her and i'll kill you'' said sasuke narrowing his eyes

she had had enough she finally slammed the door in his face and then she went upstairs to her room to cry in the darkness.

**harti **

**sorry for the wait but i got in trouble my grades still are bad but my parents went away for the weekend so i diecided to **

**write a new chapter thank u so much for ur support and please review i know not too much sasuke/sakura fluff but remember **

**it's an angst preview for next chapter i will make u guess the vioces. **

**''why why doesn't love want me''**

**''love does want you but not with him'' **

**but here is a vote what couple do u guys want**

**sasuke/sakura**

**sakura/gaara**

**sasuke/ino**

**ino/gaara**

**ino/shikamaru**

**sakura/shikamaru**

**please review and vote**


	5. new love or old love

**disclaimer: yo yo yo naruto not mine hommiez yo yo yo hala (does d victory/peace sign).**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

sakura woke up that day like any other unlike all the times she would wake up extra early to do her hair or to try to look preety for sasuke-kun.But now her routine was to wake up at 7 o'clock eat a small breakfast (so she doesnt throw up at training)get her new training clothes which consisted of a short skirt with short shorts in he skirt and a red tank-top with the haruno symbol on the back and her black boots with her long black gloves.Which by the way went well with her short hair with black highlights in it.

she took her keys and headed out the door with her usual scowl on which thanks to ino and sasuke she had gotten.

on her way she stoped at the cherry blossom park there she saw shikamaru crying she went up to him to ask what was wrong while walking she was observing how he looked he had his chunnin jacket on and his hair in the usual ponytail he was also holding something in his hand .

''shikamaru is something wrong'' asked sakura

''n-no n-othing wrong'' said shikamaru

ohh ook sorry about bothering you i'll she you tommorow at our mission right'' said sakura

''sure bye'' with that he dissappered with a poof.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

sakura then kept on walking and until she saw gaara .

''hello gaara what's up'' said sakura faking her cheerfulness

''i can see right threw you your faking that mood'' said gaara

''what no im not why are you even talking to me'' said sakura

''you said hello to me im doing the polite thing'' said gaara

sakura sweatdropped.

''sorry im just cranky'' said sakura

''i know'' whispered gaara but sakura heard him

''well you would be to if you had to watch your ex-best freind with the guy you've loved your entire life''said sakura in only one breath.

''hn'' said gaara and then dissapeared into the sand

''this is why i need to die beacuse no one listens to me or aknowledges me sigh'' sakura said going to the team 7 training grounds.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

at team seven training grounds stood naruto,sensai,sasuke,ino,wait ino what the hell is she doing here and what the fuck is she doing to her sasu-kun with her hooker arm around his gently cute soft arm and ooh hell no she's sitting on his lap oh hell no hell no that that bitch ow wait now shes nibling his ear what the fuck sakura was so going to turn her into play-doh but she most remember sasuke is not her's unfortanitly ino-pig has him calm down and take in air.

''hello everybody'' said sakura in her usaul cherry mood

''what do you want forehead-girl''said ino

''to train''said sakura

''i never knew dryed up cucumber's could walk''said ino

''well your the vegetarien so eat me ino-pig'' said sakura

''okay brake it up'' said kakashi

''sensai can i be excused''said sakura

''why?''

''because i forgot today i have to train with tsunade''

''ok''

At THe CrEeY bLoOsOm PaRk

sakura went to training with tsunade but then when tsunade had to do a mission she diecided to go to the cheery bloosom park she saw a tree and it brought her painful memories.

_flashback_

_sakura and sasuke were having a picnic to celebrate their first a-rank mission done well sakura was chatting about and sasuke was eating his rice-ball all of a sudden _

_a butterfly stood on sakura's nose.making her stop talking after a few seconds the butterfly went to sasuke and landed on his nose _

_''sakura get it off''_

_''no it looks cute'' _

_''sakura''_

_''okay don't get all violent''_

_as sakura was getting the butterfly she triped and landed on sasuke in the process their lips touched sakura broke away quickly but then sasuke grabbed her hand and said _

_''sakura call me sasu-kun''_

_''why?'' managed to say sakura blushing like mad _

_''because when i was 7 i mad this pledge that when i had i would always let her call me sasu-kun''_

_''ok then call me saku-chan if you want to''_

_''sure i'd love to you are the only girl that i actually sorta like to be around''_

_''well thank you''_

_end flashback._

now crying sakura said

''why why doesn't love want me''

''it does but not with him''

''huh gaara did you say that''

''yes sakura ever since the day you stood up to me to protect sasuke i loved you''

''really'' said sakura her eyes glittering alittle

''yes'' said gaara as he inched closer

now gaara was extremly close and without hesitation he kissed her and it was bliss but was they did'nt know was that two angry onxy eyes are watching them.

**harti here,**

**i know really long update but sue a girl for going to miami to visit sick relatives **

**well i know i have alot of sasu/saku votes but i have alot of gaara/saku votes to **

**so this chapter gaara/saku fluff next will be sasu/saku now listen this story is all **

**about sakura so i won't have naruto,kakashi or hinata talk alot but naruto and hinata**

**will develope a little somthing ok thank oh and i think alot of people dont read the author **

**notes so i want to know if you do so in your review write the word **_bouncy _**ok thank you bye **

**p.s. im dead serious ppl **


	6. jealousy

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto and you know what i dont care if i own him or not becuase at least i can watch the show without doing the ploting and the crappy work .**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**

sakura was walking home thinking about what happened with her and gaara.

_flashback_

_''you mean it you love me'' said sakura emerald eyes glittering_

_''yes'' said gaara showing a true smile _

_with that they shared a passioate kiss._

_end flashback_

Sakura sighed dreamily as she remembered that special moment.Sakura was so wraped up in her thoughts she had yet to notice a certian man following her.Just then sakura stoped her day dream to sense a fimailar chakra.

''hello sasu-kun that is if i can still call you that right'' said sakura

''of course you can you still were my fist kiss right'' said sasuke

''thats right but your with ino she might get jelous'' said sakura

''i don't care about ino'' said sasuke

''i don't think a boyfreind would say that'' said sakura

''its true the only reason im with ino is becuase...'' said sasuke.But stoped when he saw ino approching.

''sasu baby take me to the ice-cream stand'' said ino approching them

''what were you going to say sasuke'' said sakura her curious side taking over.

''i'll tell you later saku-chan'' said sasuke

''why did you call her saku-chan sasuke''said ino jelousy wraming it's way up to her.

''we made a deal to call each other that'' said sasuke unemmotionaly

''let's go sasuke your mine'' ino said wrapping her arm possesively around his waist

''sorry ino im training with sakura today''said sasuke

''your what?'' asked ino and sakura in unsion

''what i said lets go sakura'' said sasuke grabbing her arm and pulling her to the forest.Ino watched as sasuke lead sakura to the forest .

_'sakura you have messed with the wronge person get ready for war' thought ino in her mind._

''sasuke what are you doing'' said sakura

''i have to tell you something'' said sasuke

''what is it'' asked sakura

''i want you'' said sasuke in a low husky voice

''uhm...WHAT'' yelled sakura

''you have ino what are you talking about are you completly crazy or just retraded''asked sakura clearing getting mad just so you can have an image her face is red and steam is coming out of her ears.

''look im going out with ino becuase she has this very powerful uchiha clan stone i don't know how she got it im just meeting her demands remember when i said if you hurt her i would kill you i said that becuase she did this jutsu and the stone is inside of her if she dies the stone dies and with it the power that i can gaid'' explained sasuke

''but sas-''

sakura was interrupted when sasuke planted his lips on her's the kiss was nothings like gaara's it was husky and full of horny.Sakura did not know what was happening but when sasuke was working his way up to her skirt sakura was realizing everything.

''sasuke please stop'' said sakura

''sasuke stop'' said sakura alittle louder

''LET HER GO'' yelled gaara who was coming their way eyes filled with anger.

''why should i'' said sasuke

''becuase i love her'' said gaara

just then sasuke and gaara got into a fighting stance.

**harti **

**hi well sorry i made sasuke an ass but its part of the story sorry to all the sasu/saku fans **

**but im sure i'll make sasuke win i promise .**

**  
**


	7. PLZ READ

**hello everyone this is not a chapter im looking for a BETA plz **

**one who knows how to spell and add puntuation thank u **

**harti,**


	8. the cut of fear

All Sakura could do was watch in horror as Sasuke and Gaara battled. She wanted to get in the middle of the fight and stop it but she had no weapons and her chakra was slim from trying to push Sasuke off of her. Now things were getting worst. Gaara was summoning sand, and this was bad. She and Sasuke could be on bad terms but Sasuke did not deserve this. 

Gathering up all of her courage, Sakura stood up and frantically looked around for a weapon but to her surprise, and sadness, she found one on the ground. It had a little bit of dried blood on it so she knew that either Sasuke or Gaara had used it. Looking up she saw Gaara had a cut on his arm so now the mystery of dried blood on the kunai was solved. Sakura took the kunai and yelled at the top of her lungs but it didn't help one bit so she did something else.

''I'm going to cut myself'' said Sakura tears already welling up in her eyes.

And alas, again, the boys were too caught up in their stupid fight to know that Sakura had already cut herself. She didn't penetrate herself too hard but deep enough to even knock out a boxer. Amazingly the boys didn't hear her scream at the top of her lungs. Her vision was getting blurry and at last she fell gracefully with a thud.

Surprisingly they heard the thud.

Both men watched in horror as Sakura fell, blood dripping everywhere, and a wave of guilt hit both Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke approached Sakura but was stopped by Gaara. Gaara was glaring at him like no tomorrow.

''What?'' asked Sasuke, super mad.

''Stay away from her!'' said Gaara.

''NO!'' replied Sasuke.

''Stay away from her'' said Gaara again, just a little louder.

''GIVE ME A FUCKING GOOD REASON WHY!'' yelled Sasuke, finally losing his temper.

''Because look at her. She does not love you. She hates you. She gave you her heart and what do you do? You throw it back in her face and go off with her best friend! You're nothing but an asshole! You gave her grief, you gave her sadness, pain, sorrow and worst of all you make her feel...unloved! You don't know that you mean the world to her. Even if I do confess my feelings, I know in my heart that there's a piece of her that will always love you... No matter how much I try, she will have a friend. Now excuse me, I have to take her to the hospital. And don't come along. I know for certain she doesn't want to see you when she wakes up. Good bye. Battling with you again was indeed very fun,'' said Gaara, before picking up Sakura and disappearing with her to the hospital (A/N-He got engulfed in his sand and disappeared, ok?)

At ThE hOsPiTaL...

Sakura was slowly starting to wake up. Gaara looked over his shoulder to see Sakura's anger building up on him. But stopped when he saw Sakura's big emerald orbs.

''Hey Sakura. Are you ok?'' asked Gaara, trying his hardest to act normal.

''No, I'm light-headed and Gaara can you please stop moving? Your making me dizzy!'' said Sakura

''I'm not even moving,'' said Gaara.

''Oh well. You look like you're moving. And why do you have bunshins activated?'' said Sakura

''You're probably imagining things because of your light-headedness. Actually, I don't even have enough chakra to make bunshins'' stated Gaara

''Where am I?'' asked Sakura

''Konoha hospital. The nurse said you can leave when you wake up. So let's go,'' said Gaara

''Ok,'' replied Sakura

And off they went to Sakura's house. When they got there, Sakura went inside to get some sleep.

When Sakura entered the house, she felt a presence. She was right. Moments later, she had a kunai up barely touching her neck...

She turned around and saw...

TBC…….


	9. BEST FREINDS WORST ENEMIES

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So if you sue me I have proof that I already stated that "I don't own Naruto".  
**  
696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969**

Sakura turned around and saw Ino. Sakura was so shocked and alarmed that on instinct, she took out her own kunai.

''Ino, what are you doing? Answer me dammit!'' yelled Sakura.

''What am I doing? You want to know what I'm doing? I'm going to destroy you like how you destroyed my relationship with Sasuke!'' yelled Ino, tears in her eyes.

''Why? I'm not doing anything wrong. He doesn't love you…..," said Sakura.

"…. He loves me…." whispered Sakura.

''No he doesn't! He has to love me! I have the one thing that will make him powerful!'' yelled Ino, tears now streaming from her eyes.

Sakura, upon seeing Ino crying, put down her kunai and tried to calm her down in the sweetest voice she could muster. Then she can knock her out later and take her to the hospital.

''Ino, we were, and still are, friends. I don't want to hurt you. I also know you don't want to hurt me so please, just clam down.''

As Sakura quickly went up to where Ino was and embraced her in a tight hug, Ino plunged a kunai into Sakura's back. When her world started to get blurry, she heard Ino say, ''I'm sorry dear friend, but when it comes to Sasuke, I can't take risks. I hope one day, you can forgive me. Too bad we won't see each other in heaven, because I'm afraid I'm not going to the place you're going to now. Goodbye forever,'' said Ino. And then….. she left.

SAKURA'S POV

'Oh god! Please don't let me die. I haven't said goodbye to Sasuke...or Gaara'

END SAKURAS POV

2 HOURS HAVE PASSED.

Sakura was on the cold hard floor. Blood was splattered everywhere, but her heart was still faintly beating.

Knock knock……

Sakura heard a knock but she couldn't even scream or yell as she has lost too much blood.

She then went with her common sense. She was going to die lying there. There was no hope. She was about to close her eyes in defeat when her door was kicked down. She saw a dark figure with no gourd and had spiky hair. (I wonder who…..)

The figure made its way to her and as the light shone into its face she realised it was...Sasuke

Seeing Sakura in the state she was, he began to start crying. It didn't even matter if he was an Uchiha. He has lost everything and he wasn't about to lose Sakura. He quickly, but carefully, picked her up.  
Sakura was so happy, that she forced herself to live. She took one last glance at her savoir. She didn't know why, but she was glad it was Sasuke.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Sasuke's shirt was really bloody but he couldn't care less. As he was sitting in his chair, all he could think was about Sakura and his mind full of questions. 'How can this happen? Who did this? Wait…. Ino……' His hate for Ino was starting to grow as he realised who might have done this. After a moment's thinking, he did what anyone would do. He called Ino. A few seconds later, a breathless Ino picked up the phone

''Ino''

"Yes-pant-who is this-pant-''

''Sasuke'' he said. He sensed Ino freeze on the other line.

''Ino'' said Sasuke more bitterly.

''Yes?'' replied Ino nervously.

''Come to the hospital now.'' And with that, he hung up.

Ino dressed quickly and left the house, but not before kissing a sleeping Shikamaru.

INO FINALLY GOT TO THE HOSPITAL

''Sasuke-kun, sweetie, what's the problem?'' Asked Ino innocently.

Sasuke glared at her. Ino backed away.

''Shut-up! Sit down and wait!'' yelled Sasuke. A very scared Ino did as she was told, walking towards a seat next to Sasuke.

''Don't sit next to me. Sit over there,'' Sasuke said, pointing at the furthest corner of the hospital.

Just then a nurse came with brown glasses.

''Hello Uchiha-san! You're here for patient 158, am I right?'' said the nurse. (Can't think of a name, sorry.)

''Yes,'' said Sasuke

''Well, she lost a lot of blood. We need someone to give her blood. Do you have anyone in mind?'' she asked.

''Her,'' he said pointing to Ino.

''Okay miss, come with me,'' said the nurse.

Ino did as she was told and went with the nurse. When the giving of the blood was over, Sakura woke up to her first kiss. It was a kiss of pure love and as she broke away, she realised it was Sasuke

''Sakura I'm sorry. I broke up with Ino,'' said Sasuke crying. Sakura couldn't believe it. THE Sasuke was crying for her.

''You don't care about the power then, Sasuke?''

''No. I care about you. I want…..''

''What? What do you want Sasuke? To break my heart again? Is that it Sasuke?'' blurted out Sakura.

''No Sakura. That's not it……. Will you...marry me?''

''...oh…..'' Sakura was speechless.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update and remember I told u guys about my sick relative that was my grandma and she just died about 5 days after I posted chapter eight I was so depressed I love her with all my heart I just couldn't write anything but I wrote this was kinda forced by my friend who reads the story  
now I hope a lot of ppl review I haven't been getting a lot that makes me depressed as well plz can I have more than 20 reviews for this chapter that would make me write faster and update thanks to my last reviewers look saku/gaara fans but saku/sasu won so I'm making this a saku/sasu hope you still read my story though thanks good bye.**

Also a big thanx to my beta, An Unknown Kunoichi.  



End file.
